Let Me In A Twisted Version:The Beginning
by OneBadAuthor
Summary: Similar to the movie and kind of like a new story is is Owen as the vampire and Abby as the lonely IS IS NO TWILIGHT FAN FIC.
1. Chapter 1

_New story!Very similar to the to_ Twilight?Probably?Nah.

_Probably sucks like my other story._

_Anyways hope you enjoy it or hate it _

_I don't really care,bye NO POV_

March,1983,Los Alamos,New Mexico.**A.N:So many commas.**

Abby Elliott walked home from school with bruises on her bullies at school always torture her with anything they can get their hands on,today they tortured her with wooden never told her father about the bullies,she figured he would just give her a speech about how she should defend life had been nothing but sadness,she spent every night in the jungle gym eating Now and Later candies.**A.N:Had to keep some parts of the movie like the Rubik's Cube.**

All she wanted was a good friend who actually cares about her she made it home back to her house just in time for dinner,her father was cooking meatloaf,she sighed in frustration her father always thought this was her favorite.

"Hi dad,I'm home,"Abby said loud enough for her father to hear."Meatloaf for dinner again?"

"Yep,I know it's your favorite,"replied her father,Joe."What is with the bruises on your arm?"

"Um,I fell,"Abby wasn't too good at lying.

Abby knew that Joe could easily notice that she was lying.

"Well ok then be careful next time,"Joe said suspiciously.

Abby had her dinner with her father and went put on a mask and grabbed..a looked at herself in the mirror.

"What's the matter?Don't you think I look pretty?"she said into the mirror as she raised the knife like a killer she removed her mask and looked into the telescope her father had bought and saw a truck and a woman with her son step out she didn't look much at the woman since the boy about her age caught her ran down the hall stopping at her door.

"Where are you going?"her father said as he poured vodka into a glass.

"Oh nowhere,we have new neighbors and I want to get a closer look."

She looked through the peephole and saw the boy with his mom,she waited about 30 seconds until they arrived..They appeared to live next to her,she walked back to her room and went to bed but she kept thinking about her new next day she woke up she got ready for her way there,Sarah and her friends approached her.

"Why are you in a hurry you little slut?"Sarah said as she flicked her nose."Don't worry we will be quick and fast."

She dragged Abby into the bathroom and got out a small cut Abby's cheek a only a little to see a mark on her failed to hold back her tears one of Sarah's friends,Ellen spoke up.

"What are you going to do now,who is going to tell her dad?"she said in a worried tone.

Sarah looked back at Ellen and then Abby again."She's not telling anyone,isn't that right slut?"

She pulled Abby's had emotions such as fear and anxiety and shedded even more tears,but managed to get out a whisper.

"Y-Yes,I won't tell anyone please let me go."

Sarah snarled and then shoved her,after that her and her friends walked out of the wiped her face with a paper towel and then walked to realized she came to school a little too early because she wasn't late when she walked in school she went to a arcade near the courtyard where she bought herself some Now and Laters and..a pocket night after she had her dinner,meatloaf,the walked out to the jungle gym and looked at the tree.

She got out her pocketknife and walked up to the tree.

"Come on slut,what's wrong?"she began stabbing the tree with the knife but was interrupted by a deep voice.

"What are you doing?"the voice whispered.

Abby turned around to see a figure with a hood on its head not showing his or her figure stepped out to meet Abby face to showed the face of the boy from yesterday,he wore a black hoodie and jeans,with dark hair.

"Nothing,"Abby replied quietly."What are you doing?"

The boy seemed calm."Nothing,"He jumped down the bars and had no expression on his face.

"Did you and your mom move upstairs?"Abby questioned.

"How do you know?"he seemed to have a very quiet voice.

"I live next to you on the left."Abby pointed to where she the boy didn't look,she put her hand down awkwardly.

Moments of silence passed by as Abby looked down to her boy seemed to broke the silence.

"Just so know I can't be your friend,"the boy said turning away.

Abby said a boy she knew for 2 minutes didn't want to be her whatever she wasn't going down without a fight.

"W-Why?"she tried to sound confident but her voice broke.

"It's just the way it is."the boy said as he stepped back into the shadows and walked away.

"Well,I don't need you as a friend!"she began to shed some tears but immediately wiped them off and continued to stab the that she just sat down on the bars eating her candy she went home for next night,she grabbed some candies after dinner with her father.

"I know how you like time alone but promise me that you won't leave the courtyard,"Joe said as he poured red wine in a nodded and walked out of the apartment,but this time bringing her Rubik's Cube.

_xxx_

Meanwhile in the boy's apartment.A lady went back to the apartment carrying a jug of blood,that wasn't boy walked near the lady and took out the wasn't even half boy growled and downed the remains of the jug and then the lady,Sally,turned terrified.

"You failed this time didn't you?!"the boy said in a demonic voice."You always fail now don't you?!

Sally said nothing to this still having a worried look.

"You answer me now!"the boy growled.

"Maybe I am getting tired of I hate doing what I I made a mistake meeting you."

The boy marched out of the didn't need to feed badly,so he could handle at least another 30 walked back up to the jungle gym to find the girl back sitting on one of the walked up quietly and sat on top of the leaned over to the girl.

"You know,I really want to be alone for a change,"the boy said.

"Well me too,"Abby said sadly.

"Then why don't you leave?"

"No you leave,this is my only spot to be alone,I have no friends and I have nothing,"

The boy leaned back and then he noticed Abby had something in her hands.

"What is that?"

When Abby turned to answer him,the boy leaned had a confused look on her face.

"It's a Rubik's Cube."Abby explained."You don't know what a Rubik's Cube is?"

The boy shook his turned away and Abby focused back on the cube.

"Is it like a puzzle?"

Abby turned back to face him.

"Um yeah,wanna try it?You can give it back tomorrow."

She placed the cube on the boy didn't touch it.

"How do you do it?"the boy replied.

Abby sat up and got the cube and sat back down near shifted due to their space.

"You have to get each side one color."Abby demonstrated as she turned the cube."Like that."

The boy picked up the cube and turned it different looked as he turned the smelled a weird scent.

"You know you kinda smell funny."

The boy didn't say noticed that he was barefooted.

"Aren't you cold?"

"I don't really get cold."

"Well see you around."Abby whispered as she turned away and boy looked up at Abby and then gave his focus back on the was almost done with it until his stomach got a sharp dropped the puzzle and ran out to a tunnel near the complex and jumped up a tree and saw a jogger going toward his boy's eyes turned yellow and his hands turned into pounced on the jogger and his teeth sank into the jogger's drank the blood and looked up and then cracked the man's boy wiped his face and then walked back to the apartment but also bringing the Rubik's he went home,Sally was looking at him with a mad look.

"What did you do!?"she yelled.

"A tunnel near here."the boy whispered deeply.

"Oh god!You don't know how to hide the body don't you?"

She marched out of the door furiously and after that they didn't speak to each other for the rest of the boy completed the Rubik's Cube and went out and placed it on the snow for the girl to went to his bedroom and thought about the girl he met.

'_Come on Owen!No friends,you know that!,_he thought to himself._'It ends with too much sadness.'_

The next day after school,Abby found the cube completed in the night,she walked back to the jungle seems like the boy was already there.

"How did you do it?"Abby asked softly.

The boy thought this was the first time he smiled since she met him.

"Eh I just twisted it in different ways."he replied."Do I smell better now?"

Abby nodded and boy thought about how he showered a while decided to ask a question.

"What's your name?"

"Owen,what's yours?"

"Abby."

"How old are you?"she said with a smile.

"Twelve,more or less."Owen replied."How about you?"

"Twelve years,eight months,and nine days."she replied."What do mean twelve more or less?When's your birthday?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have a birthday,no birthday presents?"

Owen shook his head.'_Well here is my chance for a friend'_Abby thought.

"Well you can have this if you want,"She handed the hesitated to get it.

"Oh no that's ok it's yours."

Abby showed a face of disappointment.

"I still don't get how you did this."

"Want me to show you?"

"Yeah!"

Excitement grew to Abby's had finally found a sat next to Owen he showed her how to do it but they kept smiling at each had an idea that they would go to the arcade like a date.

"Do you want to go to this place I know?It's an arcade."she invited.

Owen shrugged."Sure."

They walked to the direction of the walked to a game called .Abby demonstrated how to play the game but every time she tried and lost,she threw her hands up in chuckled at walked up to the counter and Abby asked if he wanted any candy.

"Want to try some?"she said as she held up a candy called a Now and Later.

"No thanks."Owen replied.

"Well what do you want?"Abby asked softly.

"Oh no,I don't need any."

Abby showed a face of remembered this face from when Sally tried to offer him a candy.

"I guess I can try one."Owen said.

"Really?"Once again Abby's happy face showed tried the candy,he thought if he just sucked it,and won't actually chew it,it would be however failed when he tried to get a part off of his ran outside and held on a car to balance himself,he then threw up when he noticed Abby was looking at shifted a little.

"Sorry."It was all he could say, Abby rushed over to him and then hugged 's face got rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Abby?You like me don't you?"

Abby thought about it for a few course she liked him,he was her only friend,her happiness,her only reason to live.

"Yeah,a lot."

"Well would you like me even if i wasn't a boy?"

Abby looked back and locked eyes with Owen.

"What do you mean?"

Owen had no response.

"But,sure,you were my first friend."Owen felt guilty at felt guilty that he couldn't have a normal life and spend it with Abby.

Owen also liked Abby but if he did then she wouldn't have a normal life and have a great knew Abby was going to be a great person so he couldn't drag her in his would never feel love pulled apart and then walked back to their apartments.

"So why did you guys move here?"Abby asked.

"Uh we move around a lot,"Owen replied.

"Yeah but why do you move here?Nobody moves here is just day I would just like to get out and never come here again."

'_So she wants to move I can go somewhere else with her'_He thought to himself,'NO,What are you thinking?'He shook his head to get the thought out of his walked when they stopped near the complex's reached out and held Abby's hand,until Abby's dad's voice came sighed in frustration.

"ABBY!"he said.

"What?!"Abby replied loudly enough for her father to hear.

"You promised you would still be in the courtyard."

"Dad I was here the whole time!"Abby lied.

"Well get home,it's time for dinner!"

Owen chuckled at her ran back to the complex's door and waited for turned back and Owen was was already went to the complex's saw him standing there with one foot leaned against the both smiled at each other.

"See you tomorrow,"Abby said as she opened the door.

The next morning,at school Abby looked in her found a page about Morse Code and she thought about how they could communicate through the her way home Sarah got out a knife again and then gave a nick on her cheek,she had to go to the nurse to get a then went home and printed two sheets for her and Owen. That night she took her backpack with her,she took out her Romeo and Juliet book as she tried to find the was sitting on the jungle gym as usual and when he saw Romeo and Juliet book,he was quickly had always wanted to read Shakespeare's great held up the book.

"Is this yours?"he questioned.

"Yeah it's for school it's boring,"replied Abby as she dug through her backpack.

Owen disagreed but people have their opinions,he had his focus on the book when finally Abby found the then looked at a bandage on Abby's cheek.

"What happened there?"he pointed to the bandage.

"Some..kids at school."

Owen thought about that no one should have treated Abby this way,nor anyone.'_Bullies these days._'Owen thought to himself.

"You have to him them back Abby."

"There are 3 of them."

"Then hit them back even even than you dare."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"You have a knife."

"And what if that didn't work?"

Owen thought about it for a would help her.

"I'll help you then."

"But,they are about 14 and are not strong enough."

Ignoring the put his hand on hers.

"I'm way stronger than you think I am."

"Anyway I have an idea."

"What?"

"Here this is for when we can talk through the wall."she explained.

Owen's face gulped.

"Can you hear through the wall?"

"Uh yeah but only was your mom so mad?"

"Um I forgot to…do my chores."

"You wanna try it out?"

"Sure."

They went over the code for a while and then headed inside to try it out on the Owen went inside,Sally was preparing to go and get blood.

"You going now?"Owen asked.

"Is there a choice for me?"Sally waited for a moment."Please don't see that girl again."Owen didn't know if it was for Abby's safety or that Sally thought he was replacing her.

She grabbed a butcher knife and went out with a ski mask and hid in a car with 2 college friends and hid there until the driver got out to buy waited until the second friend went to check out the back,Sally choked the colleague and then dove the knife in his chest and drained the drove the car out of the way but got reckless and then the car crashed flipping 2 times and then spilled the thought that if she couldn't speak the police couldn't get poured acid on her face and then got burned.

_Back in Abby and Owen's complex_

Owen got in the wall and tapped out replied, IT was about to tap something else when in the radio he heard that a woman with a knife and a jug of blood has been taken to the hospital with severe burns on quickly turned off the radio and then went outside and ran to the the hospital he asked if he could come visit his mom.

"Is she a patient here?"the person at the front desk asked.

"Um the police brought her in."

"It 's on the tenth floor but it is restricted,look how about i just give them a call an-"

Owen interrupted"Oh no no no no no,that's fine."

He turned away to walked out of the nurse noticed that he wasn't wearing any shoes and rushed out to call him again but only to find nothing but the white however had climbed up the hospital to the tenth he got there, he knocked on the window and Sally went to open the Owen gestured Sally to invite him in but she pointed to her 's eyes widened.

"No,what the hell are you talking about?"Owen said.

She leaned in with her neck close to his gulped and then sank his canines in her began to lose consciousness and fell out of the window.A nurse suddenly screamed as a man came charging in the hid aside the window with blood smeared across his thought of one person he could go to now, flew right to her apartment window.

"Abby,Abby,"he seemed to have hear him.

"Yeah?"She replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Say have to say it."

"You can come in."

She began to face him.

"No no no,don't dare to look at me."She then lied back down."Close your eyes Abby."

"They're already closed."she muttered.

Owen began to take off his clothes,since he didn't want to get any blood on Abby's then climbed into bed and put his hand on Abby's cheek and caressed it.

"Wait you're not wearing anything,and you're freezing,"Abby whispered.

"That gross?"Owen replied.

"No,I can do anything for someone who cares about me or,just a normal friend."

"Don't worry,you will always be my friend now."

Abby looked thought that Owen was nice enough to have more friends,or even a girlfriend.

"Wait what do you mean?Haven't you ever had a true friend before?Haven't you ever felt strong feelings for someone?"

Owen thought about it until answering.

"No,no one ever cared about me that way."

Abby waited a minute to ask the question she had been waiting to ask.

"Owen?Can you go steady with me?"

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Can you be my boyfriend?"**A.N:OH GAWD THAT IS HARD TO TYPE AND KIND OF GAY FOR ME BECAUSE I'M ALSO A BOY.**

Owen turned to face the sighed.

"Look I'm not a boy."

"You're not a boy?What are you?"

"..Nothing.I'm nothing."

"It's ok if you don't want to be my boyfriend.I get that a lot."**A.N:OH COME ON!I HAD TO TYPE IT AGAIN.**

"Can't we just keep ways the same they are?"

Abby's face sunk."Yeah."

Owen noticed the disappointment from Abby.'_Maybe I can work this out.'_Owen thought to himself.

"Do you have to do anything special while going steady?"

"Um I don't think so."

Owen shrugged,"Sure we can go steady."

"Really?"Abby asked with excitement.

"Yep."

Abby then fell asleep as Owen held dawn came,he left a note.

_I must gone and live or stay and die._

_Owen+Abby_

Then he drew a heart with their names left the note on the cabinet and then flew back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_2nd Chapter._

_It's all I got._

_Don't care if hate it or not._

_ POV._

_xxxx_

The next day,Abby woke up to find a note on the cabinet.

_I must gone and live or stay and die._

_Owen+Abby_

Then she saw a heart with their names drawn in was a quote from Romeo and Juliet,she might start reading the hadn't been a dream after started to get ready for the school had a field trip to go ice went downstairs to get breakfast then walked to school.

At the frozen pond,of course Sarah and her friends were picked up a large scoffed.

"What are you going to do with that?"Sarah asked."Come on we are going for a dip."

Abby held the pole like a thought about what Owen had taught her.'_If I hit and Sam,her friends will be scared.'_

"No,"Abby just stood still not giving the stick."I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh?Well give me the stick."Abby hesitated to give it."I said give me the stick.

Abby then hit Sarah in the ear splitting it dropped the stick in hadn't meant to hurt Sarah THAT began to scream,the coach,Mr. Hanke,tried to get help for Sarah when he heard a scream,everyone was rushing there and saw a dead was the body of the jogger Owen had . Hanke rushed over to where the body was and immediately canceled the field trip and called the was called to the principal's office and was given a lecture about why she shouldn't hit school was over and nighttime came Abby rushed out to meet Owen on the jungle gym.

"I did it Owen.I actually defended myself from Sarah.I hit her in the ear and almost got suspended but I defended myself!"Abby said excitedly.

"See I told you you could do it."Owen said as he leaned in and kissed her didn't know why but it just felt one should've treated Abby that he pulled back Abby's eyes widened and she had a big smile on her two just look in each others eyes.

"Oh I have an can go to this room I know."Abby suddenly announced.

"Ok,"

They walked in the directions of the arrived at a door that said,_Enter Under The Penalty Of Death._Owen chuckled quietly.

"A person named Maria used to live here used to drink and hang out with her her friends weren't here,she used to play ping pong with me."

Owen walked to one of the record players,he turned it on and heard a really nice tune.

"Hold on close your eyes."Abby whispered.

Owen closed his eyes and couldn't help but grabbed out her pocket knife and then started to cut her thumb Owen's senses smelled the scent of the smile immediately vanished.

"Um let's make a pact."Abby said as she grabbed his hand."Don't worry it will only hurt for a little."

He still just stood there,the hood covering his eyes.

"Owen?"

In a flash he got right to the floor and sucked the blood from the dirty looked at Abby with yellow eyes.

"Get out of here!"he said in a demonic voice.

Abby just stood there shocked about what she just ran out the door not wanting to hurt Abby and climbed up a tree in a matter of looked around breathing spied Abby's neighbor,Jack and then leaped down from the tree and bit into Jack's 's dog tried to tear Owen apart from Jack,but Jack 's friend,Bob had witnessed the had failed to to snap his neck because Bob had chased escaped but Jack was now going to be then went back to her house and called her mom.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"came from the other end.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course sweetie what is it?"

"Is there…such a thing as evil?"

"What?What do you mean?"

"Can a person be evil?"

"Wait where is your father?Get this nonsense out of your head."

Abby had tears dripping down her cheek."Dad is out."

"Listen to me Abby,get this out of your head tell your dad to call me when he's up ok?"

"Ok."

She hung up the phone and then just thought about what Owen was.

_xxx_

Hospital….

Jack was brought to the hospital after Owen's attack.A detective came to talk to they were talking about how he was woke up and saw blood on his arm and then began to suck it.A nurse came in the room to open the curtains when it was too dark in the she opened the curtains,Jack's body bursted into nurse tried to help but only to get her arm on over on the news reported that the hospital had a fire.

_xxxxx_

Abby and Owen's complex….

Abby was just shocked at what she was going to visit Owen and ask some headed to Owen's door and waited a minute before looked through the he opened it for her to enter.

"Can I come in?"Abby asked the same question when Owen asked when he got up in the window.

Owen only nodded.

"You have to say it remember?"

Owen's face began to darken as he stepped into the shadows as he whispered an invitation.

"You can come in."

Abby walked in the began to face him.

"Are you a vampire?"she asked.

"I need blood..to live."Owen whispered back.

"Where's your mom?"

Owen shook his head,"She wasn't my mother."

Abby just walked around checking things around Owen's table and saw a bunch of puzzles.

"What's all this?"

"I like puzzles."

Abby saw about more puzzles until she spied a bunch of pictures taken from a photo booth was a picture of Owen,and another 12 year old this girl posing as Owen's mother?Was she going to be like her one day?

"I'm going to go now."she headed to the door until Owen blocked her way.

"Aren't you going to let me go?What are you going to do to me?"

Owen stepped out of the way and then let her go,"I told you we couldn't be friends."

After she went dad was out to a left a note saying there is a pot pie in the watched the news and how there was a fire in the hospital until she heard a knock on the door,it was Owen dressed in a T-Shirt and pajama smiled but Abby didn't return it.

"Can I come in?"he asked.

"Why do you always need an invitation,is there something in the way?"

Owen took a deep knows she will not like what will happen but he trusted her to save knows she will save walked in the house and into the living just stared at him with body shook and blood began to pour from every ,ears,nose, 's calm look turned into fear and eyes widened as blood began to pour from Owen.

"NO NO NO STOP YOU CAN COME IN!"she rushed over to collect him in her arms and began to start had no idea that bleeding will happen to Owen."What was that?What would've happened if I hadn't invited you in?Would you've kept bleeding?Would you have died?"

Owen closed his he really known that she would save him?Or did he just simply hope that she would?He was just glad that she did."I knew you wouldn't let me."

Suddenly a man came rushing in the 's senses picked up the man and he released Abby and then pounced on the man just snapping his didn't want Abby's dad questioning why there is blood and flesh on the heard Abby stepping in her kitchen and walked over to her.

"I did it because I have to,I did it to survive Abby."he said sadly."Please just be me a little"he put his hand on her cheek and held it gently."Just for a little while."Abby then saw a vision of a couple of people and then a other people were holding Owen down,or holding her was seeing in Owen's the man rushed over and stabbed a knife right into Owen's stomach and then cutting his leg with then leaned in and bit his heard herself screaming and then she actually screamed in looked at his body which was covered in blood as he looked around in a mirror.

"You can shower down the hall."Abby headed down the hall and stepped into the shower washing away all the blood when he heard music coming out of a record dried himself and wrapped a towel around his he headed out,he saw Abby blush as she saw only his bottom layer of his body had been in way worst situations than appearing half naked in front of a girl.

"You can borrow some of my dad's old clothes."Abby said as she pointed to her dad's went into the room took out white pants and a white went out but was quickly startled as Abby's dad called out that he was rushed down to Abby's room and opened the flew to the window of Sally's he saw Abby looking down he then looked to her side and saw Owen.

"I'll be dad is going to be knocked out soon."

Owen 's dad got knocked out,she went out to Owen's apartment and they just talked and play a few puzzles or just lie next to each got up to see the clock on the kitchen wall._5:52 A.M_.His sleep instincts was about to set in at went back to the living room to see Abby peacefully smiled,he left a note,

_Hey Abby,_

_I'm in the bathroom_

_Don't come in_

_I really like you,_

_Love,_

_Owen_

He wondered if he liked her…Or he loved was almost thinking of bringing her into the night world to spend eternity with .What was he thinking?Abby having a life,sunlight,normal food,and a great would give ALL of that up just for him?He couldn't think anymore he headed towards the bathroom and then laid down in the bathtub and then falling into a woke up to the sound of knocking and found Owen's note and a knock at his went over and looked through the peephole and saw a stepped back and made a creaking sound on the wood.

"Hello?Who's there?"the detective questioned."This is the police open up!"

Abby rushed over to detective broke down the door and walked around the house he got to Owen's bedroom that covered all the windows,and then walked up to the saw covers in the tub and took them off and saw a boy sleeping as if he was saw tinfoil covering the peeled off a little until a girl's voice called out to however felt a burning pain in his immediately flashed his eyes and saw a man pointing his gun at Abby,one thought came to his head,the man was a jumped on the man sinking his teeth on his man screamed and tried to pull Owen off but Owen's teeth were glued to the reached his hand over to Abby but she just closed the walked out to the hall hands to her ear and started to cry as the man's screams traveled out of the walked out of the bathroom with blood smeared across his saw Abby walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her then released her and walked to her front to meet her face to face.

"I have to go away now."Owen announced sadly.

Abby's eyes widened,"No please don't go,if you go,who is going to be my friend?"She began to sob.

"I'm sorry but which is better?You seeing me in jail getting punished or possibly killed or me having a safe life?"

Abby sniffed."A safe life."

Owen reached in and gave her a passionate kiss and then wrapped his arms around then pulled apart and began packing and walked out of the complex and called a walked out of Owen's looked out the window misty eyed as she saw Owen come in the didn't dare look back,he would break down and fly to her window and ask her to come with him,even though he knew well that she would say thought she could go to swim practice to get her mind off of the pool someone called out to Mr. Hanke. that there was a dumpster fire and he needs to check it and her friends but a new person probably Sarah's sister walked had a knife with them.

"Everyone get out of the pool!"Sarah sister,Tori walked up to held Abby's hair.

"Look we are going to have a contest,you stay underwater for,"she looked at the clock."three minutes if you can do it,I'll just give you a nick on the you can't do it,I'll take out one of your eyes,an eye for a take a deep breath."she shoved Abby down the struggled to hold her however had already saw what Tori and the bullies had done to thought rushed to his head,'_They were harming Abby…My Abby…_'He flew right through the window crashing it as it was sugared first victim was the girl who was holding Abby down,he flew and grabbed Tori and tore her head right off the head fell into the pool and Abby's eyes widened in surprise and then Owen targeted Sarah,the one who started all of ripped one of Sarah's arms right but had also drained Sarah's blood as for Sarah's little friends,Ellen and Heather,they got legs and arms ripped out of the last there were none more nothing but had gotten out of the pool but still trying to catch her breath,she was spitting out water,he grabbed her chin gently so he could see she saw Owen's eyes she rushed up and hugged him didn't care about this,all he cared about was he was with was breathing heavily and was looking started to comfort her or at least make her feel better.

"Don't worry Abby you're safe now,"Owen said as he stroked her hair.

"No.I don't care about that.I thought..I was never going to see you again,and I want to go with you.I can't live without you…I love you."

Owen pulled apart and gave her a didn't look surprise at she cared about was smiled."I love you too."

"Now come on we have to get out of here quickly."Owen quickly got to the window."Hold on to me because we are going to fly."They flew near a train station,it takes about 30 more minutes to get they headed back to Owen's taxi.

"Where to again?"the driver asked.

"Train stain please."Owen replied.

The driver drove to the they got there Owen only gave money to Abby to buy 1 got confused.

"Wait aren't you going?"she asked.

"Yeah but I gotta sleep remember?"Owen replied."I'm gonna sleep in the trunk.I can fit in there."

Abby bought the ticket and took her the conductor asked that if the trunk was nodded thought about that she was starting to have a new life,but she didn't was spending it with didn't care about leaving her past life,her past life was was her was her new was The Beginning of her new life.

THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ENDDDDDDDDD

XXXXX

Of course there is a sequel even though you hate .IM GONNA FIT IT IN THIS STORY


	3. Chapter 3

This the sequel cause I'm too fahking lazy to create a new one.

Enjoy or not Idc

BYE

_xxx_

Abby looked at her watch, should be waking up any minute by now but she failed to stay was awaken by a was still drowsy from the sleep.

"Abby…Abby wake up,"Owen said in a mother like tone.

Abby groaned quietly and tried to open her eyes,"Ok let me wake Owen first,he should be awake."

Owen chuckled,"I'm already up that's why I woke *you* up hon."

"Oh hey,sorry if you wanted me to be awake when you woke up."Abby said sheepishly.

Owen put his hand around her shoulders and her head rested on his,"Don't worry as long as you are here I don't care."

"We're in Denver about arriving in 10 minutes then you might want to get back in the trunk."

"I get it,the conductor will get suspicious since he never saw a 12 year old boy go in the train."he got back in the trunk,"I love you Abby."

Abby smiled at this,"I love you too."they sat until the train stopped and got out of the train then got out of the train station and sat on a bench near opened the trunk and Owen jumped out like a smiled as he saw Abby,"Hey,"

The smile was infectious and made Abby smile had ran away from her sad old life,but she wasn't sad now at all she was spending her new life with her still thought about whether she would be like the lady as Owen's caretaker,and grow old and die or become like Owen and spend eternity with haven't told Owen about it yet,since he wasn't really sure about hugged him and that kind of startled Owen but as he knew what she did,he relaxed in her arms and returned the looked at his watch, 's eyes widened.

"Oh god,we have to find a motel.I have to get you somewhere to sleep,"Owen said."It's really late."

They walked to the nearest motel and rented a room,"I know it's late but do you have a room open with 1 king sized bed?"

The person at the front desk had an arched eyebrow on,"Are you two going steady?"he gave Owen a blushed next to him."Well you two are really young to be sleeping in one bed so how about two queen sized beds?"

"No thanks one king sized bed is fine."Owen replied in an annoyed person didn't want to lose two customers so she put in the information and gave Owen the room walked back to their room and Owen held the door open for Abby to come in thanked him for his was already yawned smiled,"Just get some sleep,I'll stay here by your side."

Abby smiled back,she now knew that Owen wasn't manipulating her and using now knew that Owen really cared and loved her was her last thought until darkness had claimed didn't dare to get up before he knows Abby is deeply she was he got up and wrote a note and kissed her Abby woke up it was the usual was in the bathroom and there was a note.

_Hey Abby,_

_Let's hang out_

_tonight it's Saturday_

_I love you_

_Owen_

Tears escaped Abby's eye she was not sad at all she was actually very decided to take Owen to a movie since she knew he hadn't been in a lot in his also never saw that many in her life night Owen woke up at around was waiting for him,he thought she was just sitting not he bed but when he got out of the bathroom he got surprised with a hug and a was startled at first but then he relaxed to the grip on the back of her neck has now tightened but she didn't care all she cared about was Owen,"Come on,we are going to the movies."

They walked out of the motel hand to hand as they walked to the cinema,reports said that there was a man all over the world on a killing spree and it seems like he is heading towards the U.S. just then Owen gave a scream and held his they were in an alley and no one heard knelt right down immediately with a look of fear and concern,"Owen?What's wrong?!"

He then fell started to cry,"Owen!Owen wake up!"She tried to lift him up and he was surprisingly light,probably because he didn't have a lot of blood in couldn't carry him though not because he was heavy but because people might think it's strange that a twelve year old girl is carrying a boy her age,she went back to get the trunk Owen could hide kissed his cheek,"I'll be back with your trunk."She ran back to the hotel before hiding Owen so no one could find found the trunk and ran back to the put Owen in the trunk and then headed back to the set the trunk down and unlocked it she took Owen out and put him in the night she didn't sleep a bit,for some reason Owen fell spent all night thinking about what just then had to cry herself to sleep.

The next night Owen woke up he was all healthy rushed in and hugged him tighter than she ever didn't mind this hug began to cry,"What happened yesterday?"Owen relaxed.

"I don't know,someone just said something about my uncle and then I got a headache and then next thing I knew it I fell unconscious."

"I'm just glad you're safe."They didn't dare to go outside they just stayed inside and listened to reached out his hand,"May I take this dance?"he smiled at took his and and put her other hand on his put his other hand on her didn't exactly know how to dance since she didn't learn how to however just made it easy and simple for just circled around the thought this was really circled around until Abby wrapped her arms around Owen's stayed that position for a pulled back and kissed him on the then whispered next to his ear,"I love you."

"I love you too,"Owen replied."I will always love you."

Abby's tears escaped her eyes and dripped down to her walked to the bed and Abby laid down with Owen by her just relaxed as Owen held her."Owen?Will I ever have to kill to get blood for you?"

Owen had a look of concern on his never wanted to force Abby to do something she was uncomfortable with,but the only other choice was to make her like him which he was sure she would say no.

"No I don't want you be just like her or anything like her."

"Who?"

"Sally my past caretaker."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to give you a choice,"

Abby nodded,"What?"

"I want you to choose,to be like me and **NEVER** get sunlight,normal food,and a normal life,or you leave me and never have anything to do with me again,I know you would never choose the second choice but you will end up like her one day and that time you can just kill yourself to spare yourself from my chaos."

Abby gave a couple of minutes of would choose to be like Owen,she doesn't care about sunlight or a normal of that mattered compared to would spend her life with Owen,her Owen.

"I choose to become like you because I want to be with you,because I love you."

"I promise I will change you but I want to give you a chance to experience life better than I will."

Abby nodded in agreement,at least she knew that he will turn then went to sleep as Owen held she was deeply asleep Owen got up and thought about what Abby just was wrong it seems like Abby really did love gave up a bright future just for covered the original room's windows and then laid back down with Abby and then went to sleep,and he stayed that way and tried to sleep the whole night and woke up in the morning to find Owen next to her and the windows was surprised that he wasn't in the bathroom but she was night when Owen woke up to see Abby sitting next to him got up and wrapped his arms around her neck and nibbled playfully on her giggled as he did pulled back with a smile,"Do you want to go back to town again?"

Abby's happy face disappeared from her face,"No!It's just I thought I lost you last time.I don't want to risk that again."

Owen's face got surprised about how quickly she shouted just like the time she shouted the invitation at the time in Los knew how scared she was when he fell unconscious and then again he would never do anything that made her scared.

"It's ok we won't go if that makes you 's the last thing in my…unworthy life that I would do to you."

Abby pulled back with a look of concern and nervousness,"What did you say about your life?"

Owen chuckled,"You still haven't figured it out yet Abby?I don't deserve to live Abby,all the things I did, it will never go away,it's going to take a miracle if anyone could heal me.I'm like a cup with a hole,no matter who pours themselves in..I will never be full again.I don't even deserve to have you Abby,you are a wonderful and smart girl.I don't deserve it but somehow you don't care about what I am,it's who I am and that's why you are special Abby,other people just look at some unholy time in Los Alamos when I bled all over,you saw that I was a monster but you would still invite me in."

Abby was near tears,"You almost died in front of me but you were still Owen."

"That's why you're so special,you saw that there was still Owen inside of me and you took him out ,you took Owen from the monster."

Abby then kissed him there was nothing but silence.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi,these are random stories you might hate_

_So be sure to hate and do negative reviews_

_BYE_

_xxxx_

In the depths of South America lies a man and a warning the man pounced on the woman and sank his teeth in her released his teeth from the woman's neck he had drained her would soon find his young nephew and then he would finish him once and for wouldn't care if his nephew had found a lover,he would kill her sire is coming.

_xxx_

Abby decided to think that they could try to go live with her Aunt Heather near Minnesota,she lives near a town but had a house almost 5 miles out of it and almost had chores didn't know what to tell her that her boyfriend was a bloodsucker or that she ran away from Los Alamos and from her dad with a thought that Aunt Heather could understand the bond between her and Owen,but no one could ever understand Owen…They never will understand didn't know what to do at all about Owen's said he needed blood from human only but never tried animal's blood,she thought that animal blood might poison him but the fact that he had to kill bothered however had seen her in deep thought.

"What's wrong Abby?"He decided to ask."I can tell by the look on your face that you were thinking about something."

Abby got broke out of her trance and then suddenly remembered who she was with and where,"What oh nothing."

Owen still didn't give up,"Come on I knew you were thinking about something."

"How can you tell by looking at me?"

"When you've been around for about 230 years you get to learn a thing now spill."

"It's just I'm not sure about becoming like you I just don't want to-"She was interrupted when Owen put his index finger on her had a hurt smile on his face.

"You don't want to become like me.A monster."Then he just sat back down in the motel chair saw the sadness in his face she hadn't meant to hurt walked over to him and sat down next to put his arms around her neck.

"You're not a monster Owen,not to me and you will never become one to me."

Owen nodded,"Do you know what I've been thinking before I met you?"

Abby became confused,"What?"

"I was always thinking of dying.I get tired of this and did you see Sally?She was tired too."

Abby became scared and nervous,"Wait what do you mean you were thinking you were going to die."

Owen smiled down at her."I thought that why should I live anymore?So everyday I would think about how nice it would be to see the sun one last time in my life."

Abby's eyes was thinking of no no no how could he think of that.

"What!?How could you be thinking of that?If you died then what would i have?Are you still thinking about that?"She blurted out.

Owen became surprised at this,"No of course I don't think of this anymore.I have you are my life now,I mean that you are now my life."

He caressed her now blushed bright chuckled at this and kissed her forehead,"I love you Abby."

"I love you too."They fell asleep in each other's now let his guard down and then also fell asleep in the bed without even going to the trusted Abby will one day turn will to spend forever with him,but he was too tired to think next morning Abby woke up,she thought that they were going to move after Owen's kill tonight it had been 2 weeks were going to move to her Aunt Heather,but they didn't have enough money but she thought if they could go on the train but probably too long and it takes too much money,she would think of ideas with Owen at night when Owen woke up she talked about moving to her suddenly thought of an idea where they could mail themselves.

"Are you afraid of claustrophobia?"He asked.

"Am I afraid of small spaces?"Abby replied."No I don't think so."

Then he looked at the trunk then back at knew what he was could be in somewhere forever if she was spending it with trusted agreed to the came out to the streets and asked a man in his twenties.

"Are you going to work sir?"Owen asked.

"What?"The man replied.

"Look,do you want to make 50 bucks for free?"

"I don't play games son.I'm in a rush."

"Me too look just mail a trunk to this address."Owen gave the address written by man looked a trunk wasn't illegal so hey what the took the paper and went to the post he got back Owen was surprised that he was that gave the man a bonus.

"Here's another 10 dollars for being so fast."Owen handed the man 3 twenty dollar went back to the motel to get the gave the trunk to the man and when he wasn't looking Owen got in the trunk right in with Abby was already put his two hands on her cheeks and pulled her in a long then fell asleep with Abby in his Abby woke up she could fell that yesterday Owen had kissed opened the trunk to see if there was light were barely any light in the turned to Owen peacefully smiled at him and laid back down and held they arrived at Aunt lived 5 miles just got delivered in the town's mailboxes,but not actually in the near they arrived it was already got out of the trunk and the same as Owen and then Abby was about to say something but was interrupted by a coughing then held her forehead in pain it was blazing had widened eyes and a look of concern.

"Abby what's wrong?"He decided to ask."Your head is hot."

Abby looked up and tried to give him a look that could convince him that she was ok but this had not affected gave up trying to convince him she wasn't sick.

"I'm sick."

"You don't say?"Owen said wrapped his arms around her."You know I'm here for you don't forget it."

"It's just that we've gone through too much and I don't want my silly health problems slowing you down."

Owen pulled back furious at what she just said,"Silly?What do you mean silly problems?I don't want you saying that what you are going through is if it was me?Wouldn't you feel mad that someone you love is being sick and that person is saying that his or her sickness is a bunch of crap?"

He then hugged her and kissed her in the held her didn't care about how tight it didn't know what to do in her condition.

"Come on we can fly the rest of the way,it will take about 1 hour or 't worry I will do anything to keep you safe and I will keep that promise forever."

Just then Abby's heart and didn't want to tire Owen though so she had to ask if it would do him any harm.

"Won't it make you hungry?You had to try and last through yesterday."

Owen had a nervous smile on his face,"I can last another 2 hours but flying then after that I can only last 30 minutes it can drain fast."

Abby's eyes widened they had only arrived in the town but it was very small it had a population of about 400 they couldn't kill anymore Abby's idea was to make peace with could try and get blood without killing,like animal's blood or IV bags from the blood just wanted Owen to have an actual family.A real home.

"No!I don't want to kill Owen,how about animal's blood I mean it won't be "good" as human blood but you won't need to kill I mean please try it I want us to have a normal family,you,me,and my Aunt Heather."

She began to cry and Owen just saw how sad she was,"I never tried but what will you say to your Aunt?You ran away from your dad and is with the run with a vampire?"

"Please just please try it,I love you please try it I don't want you feeling guilty and possibly you dying one day I can't think of that."She had another coughing spasm

Owen sighed he didn't want her feeling sad like this but if it didn't work he would have to kill,and that would make Abby sad and one day would leave when that happens he could finally see the sun again.

"Alright but what can I do know?I mean we can't find any blood now."

Abby suddenly had an idea it would be risky but she took the was going to give him her blood,"I'll need a needle to transport my blood to I don't know a bowl?Then you can take that."

Owen became scared and if you were a vampire that killed people it's hard for you to get wasn't scared that if Abby's blood were going to poison him he was scared that Abby was giving 1 pint of blood just for could either get out of control as a scent of blood came to can harm Abby or if he couldn't hurt her but Abby can become more sick from blood loss.

"NO!What are you talking about?!I might attack you and then you would die but then even if I didn't you are going to be more sick from 1 pint blood shook her head found a needle,she learned how to get the blood since she found out how to do it when Owen was stuck it right in her arm and the blood ran to the bowl she had found near a window.

Owen was almost close to attacking Abby,"NO!"

He never got another word,the blood was already in the rushed in and drained the blood blood has quenched his he was back to found Abby laying on the wasn't unconscious but was very found her and was something he hadn't done in a very long could barely say a picked her up and flew right to where he thought where Heather's house he was knocked at what seemed like a hundred times until the door was stood Heather Elliott shocked that either there was 2 twelve year olds on the door or that her niece was now unconscious and was being carried by a boy her age.

"Wait who are you?"Heather asked."What are you doing with my niece?"

"Just get her in the house in safety please!"Owen replied with desperation.

"Wait what's wrong with her?"

"Please just do it I love her."

Heather was shocked but tried to get Abby inside and had placed her in her late sister's he got back to the door Owen was gone and there on the doorstep lay a note,

_Thank you Heather for_

_Abby's safety,she will_

_explain everything tomorrow_

_which I will return,just know I love her _

_and she loves me_

_Owen_

Heather was had just read the note of someone who had possibly been Abby's had no idea what to do but in the meantime she would know about everything Abby woke up she found herself in her Aunt's home but no sign of looked around the house she made some noise her Aunt woke up.

"Abby?You're up?"She asked still drowsy.

Abby turned around startled,"Aunt Heather?Where's Owen?How did I get here?"

"Owen you mean the boy who took you here yesterday?"

Abby nodded in decided to tell her about Owen and what happened.

"When I brought you to your mom's bedroom,after I got back to the door he was gone but left a note."

She gave Abby the note Owen had read it about 10 times before agreeing that it was then started to have couldn't believe that Owen went over to comfort her niece.

"What's wrong honey?"She asked.

"I can't believe Owen left."Abby replied her voice still full of hurt.

"No he didn't leave I saw how he cared for you that he will me Abby."

Abby nodded but didn't fully agree that he would however changed when the door was rushed to the door and there it was a dark Owen stood in front of immediately collected him in her began to cry and sob again but not in sadness but in joy as she knew Owen would then Heather came in and saw the two kids hugging each however noticed her and mouthed the words 'thank you'.Heather got a cup of coffee and sat Abby released Owen and then Heather spoke up.

"Would you mind telling me what the heck is going on?!"She asked.

"Sure but you have to invite me in."Owen said."You HAVE to say it."

Aunt Heather had an arched eyebrow but invited him in,"You can come in."

"Ok Aunt 's a long one."Abby began telling the story about how she met Owen and how their life was way more happier,and when they ran told about how special their bond slowly understood.

"But we want to know if we could stay here."Abby asked."He can try IV bags of blood or animal's blood so he won't need to kill anymore."

"You want to stay her-"She was interrupted by a coughing spasm by Abby."You need blood from the butcher has lying around?They have gallons everyday and they don't ask questions why we need the blood so it's blood banks well you can rob them and try to get them."

Abby had another coughing had a face of concern.

"Abby you ok?"Owen hugged was the least he could do to comfort her.

Abby smiled at him,"You always know how to make me feel better."

"Come on you two go shower,after that Abby get something to eat."Heather announced."As for you Owen,can you heat up a plate of pasta in the fridge for her?"

"I can manage."Owen replied."Go on Abby take your shower."

After Abby went upstairs,Owen sat down with Heather,"Look thank you for letting us stay here ."

"It's the least I can do after not seeing Abby for the past 9 years."

Owen had a curious look,"What happened?"

"Her dad,my brother wouldn't help when Abby's grandmother had cancer so we never spoke since then."Heather replied,"Her dad,Joe never accepted it and when he finally did he still didn't help."At that same moment Abby came in the room with new clothes had already heated the pasta so she took it out and ate it came upstairs to Abby's mother's room to change since his clothes were he came upstairs Heather and Abby had a talk.

"I don't think Owen is a good influence for you Abby."Heather said quietly so Owen couldn't hear."What are you going to do when you grow up?Does he really love you?"

Abby had a look on her face,"He does…Does he?I don't know if he does but if I grow up I don't know what I would do."

"You have to leave him one day and that day is very soon."

Abby's eyes widened,"NO I won't leave him Aunt Heather,he's the actual reason I deserve to be happy back in Los Alamos,*nothing* is compared to even my own parents."She began to however didn't need any enhanced senses to hear this one liked one would like monsters and decided to leave Abby for doesn't know if he loves him which he does,but she doesn't know dropped from his left the then flew out of the window into the pitch black night where his new life would be.


End file.
